Phoenix
by Kimberlli
Summary: After years of pain, agony, self-hurt and self-doubt. She finally knew who she was and who she loved. And, she had no doubt about it. Jimmy saved Ellie when she needed it the most. References to Cutting, pregnancy and drug use.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But, my good ideas and my random Brain bursts of story ideas. I will have to fully love and give props to ****fightbusteddorks** **at Youtube for my inspiration with her Jellie video to the Awesome Kings of Leon song Use Somebody. Pseudo-y hints at the Degrassi goes Hollywood movie. Although I know nothing but what I saw in the promo. And, those little pictures. This story seems very anti-Craig and anti-Crellie. When, I'm all for Craig and Crellie. But, it just fits something I believe could actually happen.**

**My story switches from Jimmy's POV to No one's POV. So, sorry if you guys hate that.**

* * *

**Phoenix**

_Nothing worked out for him. Ashley? Left him for Craig, who then later dumped her for Ellie when the Crew went down to Hollywood to watch their best friend perform in concert with Ashley and see Paige make her acting dreams come true. I miss them a lot. Especially Ellie. Hollywood is this magical place where dreams come true, but they just took mine. Spinner has Jane, or he had her. She's in high school and he's just not. Their maturity levels are a bit too close and way too far. Then there's Trina, she rejected my engagement. Told me that It was just some fun little thing she was doing and that our love was there, but the real commitment for Marriage wasn't there. Funny. So now I sit here in Hollywood, in a hotel room, In a wheelchair. While Trina walks with a Cane. While Craig spins my redheaded pride and joy around in the air. He's been nominated for some lame Teen choice award and she's his date. But, he wants to take the Squatch on the carpet with him. Now, I'm forced to be dateless with Spinner and to make jokes. Spinner is fun, but I don't like having to see my **Ellie** with her **Craig**._

* * *

Paige was rambling about the dress she was going to wear to the event. After all she's on this new show called Spring Falls where the lives of the citizens are very dramatic. Some people call it unrealistic, but to Us it's just Degrassi set in California. Paige's character? A College cheerleader who is dating a Teacher while flirting with the cute female bartender. They must've pulled story lines from Degrassi's student files.

Ellie came in wearing a Strapless, body-forming Green dress and black heels with her red curls bouncing on her shoulders. I found myself staring at her, mouth open wide. Finally her voice broke through to me.

Ellie grinned with a smile, feeling someone satisfied that if Jimmy liked this dress, so would Craig. "Jimmy, is this dress okay?"

Jimmy found his eyes looking her up and down. Examining every little inch of her newly tanned buttermilk-like skin. Her green-ish brown eyes captivated in the California sun that was piercing through Paige's windows. Slowly he nodded his head, "Ye-ah.. Perfect." He said quickly with some stuttering and pauses. _Great Jimmy, good job not looking like a Dork._

Ellie giggled before forming a smile. "Thanks Jim." She said quickly and excitedly before walking off and away.

* * *

**Jimmy's POV**

Ellie was throwing up into the porcelain white toilet. Somehow Craig's idea of celebration was getting hammered while Pressuring his girlfriend to do the same because some chick from Paige's little show was too. And, that led to him "going to the bathroom" and Ellie found him in the VIP area doing coke while that little Bimbo-as Ellie called her, was kissing on his neck. Paige was more angry at Craig than I was. Even slapping him and pouring a drink on him. Then, she stormed out to go hang out with Alex who was strangely back On with. They were On/Off'ing in Hollywood since Paige came here.

I was now out of my chair, beside her in the bathroom. Rubbing her back while she heaved up whatever Craig gave her. All I heard was garbles of tears and "I fucking hate Craig" as she cleared more of the sickeningly unpleasant bar drinks into the toilet.

Ellie lifted her head up with a sniffle and smiled over at me. "Thanks Jim, your too kind." _Jim made me feel sexy, like I wasn't in a wheelchair, like my Ex-girlfriend didn't dump me for her now ex and like Trina didn't say no to marrying me and gets to walk while I'm in a chair. Jim made me feel like an adult. Jimmy is for friends. Jim, is just Ellie's._She smirked, "Um, reach into my purse and get me a hair scrunchy, I may just spend the night at the toilet."

So, I reached into the little black bag and scuffled around a bunch of junk. I surveyed what was in her purse; _A little black pouch of rubber bands, needles and a first-aid kit. Lipstick and as I dug around more, I found out more that I didn't want to know. A little white stick with the words Pregnant on it and a bag of coke._ I blinked my eyes to stop my tears from falling. Three things I now knew and didn't want to know. 1) Ellie's pregnant with Craig's child. 2) She's possibly cutting again. and, 3) She's using coke. Craig's really going to get a personal beating from me. Chair or not, no one hurts my **Ellie**. I took one of the rubber bands and pulled her hair back. All those nights with Paige and Alex came in handy. I could make a perfect little ponytail.

Ellie smiled back at me and whispered a quiet, "Thank you" to me. I nodded as I saw she was slowly falling to sleep. I slowly used the toilet to stand up and got back into my chair. I moved myself over to the towel rack grabbing three towels. Then I wheeled over to the medicine cabinet for Aspirin and then over to the Mini-Fridge in Paige's bathroom and got a bottle of Spring Water. _Only Paige Michalchuck can make a Mini-Fridge in a bathroom seem normal._I eased out of the chair a bit quicker than I got into it and took the towel, placing Ellie's head over it. Then, I laid on over her leg. I rested my self right by her, my head by her stomach and my body feeling the coldness of the toilet. I draped the last towel over me and pulled my hood over my head. I was going to be here for her. For better or for worse. Because to me, Ellie's Everything.

* * *

**One Year Later...**

The milky-skinned Redhead shined in the Californian sun. She held the Raven-curly haired baby in her arms. The Buttermilk-skinned baby giggled at the sight of the camera flash and the couple giggled to his actions. The tall, brown-skinned man stood beside the redhead looking down at the two of them. The flash went off again before the laughter and cheers of the crowd came into their ears. The cacophony of "I'm so happy for you's" and "Oh my god, you look nice's" filled the room. Their eyes went up to the Just Married banner. Jimmy was now Jimmy Brooks, proud husband of Ellie Nash-Brooks and the proud father of Phoenix James Manning-Nash-Brooks. An excited little boy with a long name. And, Ellie was now Ellie Nash-Brooks the mother of Phoenix James Manning-Nash-Brooks and Jimmy Brooks' proud wife. After years of pain, agony, self-hurt and self-doubt. She finally knew who she was and who she loved. And, she had no doubt about it.


End file.
